The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Web services provided by applications implemented in JAVA programming language are easy to manipulate and instrument code in. Most mobile device operating systems, however, are not as flexible. Most mobile devices do not have much memory and resources, and therefore mobile device applications are susceptible to delays if there are too many changes or modifications made to the operating system code. Further, the operating systems and platforms of mobile devices are designed to be compact and operate as fast as possible with low overhead. What is needed is a way to modify the structure of a mobile device platform in order to better monitor application performance on the mobile device.
What is needed is an improved method for informing an administrator of the performance of an application managed by the administrator.